I've Always Wanted To
by Kinkajouu
Summary: The G-Rev team take a trip to the beach, and discuss what they’ve always wanted. Oneshot.


+ The G-Rev team take a trip to the beach, and discuss what they've always wanted. Oneshot.

+ Warnings: Mentioning of sex, silliness… Er…

+ Disclaimer: I own it not. 'Hoff Moment' belongs to MarianQ.

+ A/N: I changed my mind, MarianQ. It's going to be in this oneshot, instead.

XD

* * *

**I've Always Wanted To…**

"I've always wanted to see if I could really eat a horse," Tyson said.

Hilary, Kenny, Max, Ray and Daichi shared a sweat drop. Kai didn't even open his eyes from where he lay on his beach towel. Before any of them could stop him, Tyson launched into a one-man discussion of how juicy the horse might be, how much of it would actually be edible, and if the horses had udders.

"Tyson… Horses do not have udders," Hilary said, unable to take any more.

"Mutated ones might do," Tyson protested.

"Oh yeah? And where the Hell do you think you're going to find a mutated horse?!" Max asked loudly, causing the two little girls making sandcastles next to them giggle.

"Well, personally, I've always wanted to know if robots can have sex," Kenny piped up, a blush spreading across his face at the thought.

The other five stared at him, and Kai still didn't open his eyes.

"Well, III'VE always wanted to own my own candy shop," Max smiled happily.

"Why does that not surprise us?" Ray laughed.

"Just imagine how cool it would be, owning a store full of candy… Though, I don't think I'd be able to contain myself, and I might end up eating it all…" Max said, putting his finger to his mouth like a little child.

"What have you always wanted, Ray?" Tyson asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ray grinned.

"A bigger penis?" Daichi asked.

"Er… No. I've always wanted to marry Mariah," Ray said, blushing a little.

The other five 'aww'd, and smiled at Ray, who's grin got even bigger. They all looked out to sea, noticing it was crammed with people. They'd decided to stay on the beach and chillax until the sea got a little less crowded.

"What have you always wanted, Hilary?" Max asked.

"To go to university," Hilary replied.

"How boring are you?!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Well, sorry for wanting a better life!" Hilary yelled at Tyson.

"Going to university doesn't give you a better life! You just get some fancy degree, and then can't get a job when you get out of university!" Tyson yelled back.

As Hilary and Tyson got into the 'Great University Argubate*', Ray and Max asked Daichi what he's always wanted.

"I've always wanted… A girlfriend," Daichi said, looking thoughtful, and then to all the bikini-clad women on the beach.

"You? Get a girlfriend? Don't make me laugh. Oh, wait, too late. Hahahahahahahahaha!" Tyson said.

"I think he's had too much sun," Kenny said, speaking since he voiced what he's always wanted.

"Hey, Kai. You haven't said what you've always wanted," Hilary said, speaking to the boy lying down beside Ray.

Kai didn't reply. He had either fallen asleep, or was ignoring the other six incredibly well.

"Er, Kai?" Max asked.

"IT'S BEST IF YOU POKE HIM LIKE THIS!" Tyson shouted, hysteria finally reaching him.

What Tyson said was 'poking', certainly didn't look like poking. In fact, it looked more like Tyson belly-flopping onto the Russian, and gaining a black eye from the Russian's fist.

"JUMP ON ME AGAIN, GRANGER, AND I SWEAR YOU'LL GET MORE THAN A BLACK EYE!" Kai roared, standing up, and pointing at Tyson.

Tyson poked his tongue out at Kai, and sat back down, nursing his bruised eye. Quickly changing the topic to what they had been discussing before the semi-fight had broken out, Kenny asked Kai again.

"What have you always wanted, Kai?"

"It's not a matter of want… It's a matter of need. And right now, I don't need anything except to get away from you weirdoes," Kai stated.

"But surely you've always wanted _something_. Even just a little bit?" Max asked, tilting his head.

Kai looked thoughtful for a moment, tilting his head.

"I guess… I've always wanted my very own Hoff moment," Kai replied.

They stared at him.

"Y'know… Hoff… David Hasselhoff?" Kai said, raising his eyebrows.

The other six stared some more, before cracking up into laughter. They had never heard anything so funny in their lives, and there had been a fair few funny moments…

"Bloody weirdoes," Kai muttered, lying back down on his towel, as the rest of them trooped out to the sea.

Some hours later, all looking very red, very wet, and very sandy (and a certain World Champion having some seaweed down his trunks), the six amigos sauntered back up to their spot on the beach. When they found it empty, they looked around.

"Where's Kai?" Hilary asked.

"Er, there," Max replied, pointing out towards sea.

The sun was setting, and Kai came running down the beach in slow motion, his balls bouncing with fervour inside his bright red, and slightly damp and clingy swimming shorts... Ah, 'twas a sight to behold...

* * *

+ A/N: *Argubate: A cross between an argument, and a debate. I made it up XD

Hahahahaha.

Hoff moment XD

Again, the 'Hoff Moment' belongs to MarianQ. She wrote it XD

Review?


End file.
